


Bring Him Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam has just died, in a fight caused by yellow-eyes.  And all can Dean can do is look over his brother and pray… Inspired by "Bring Him Home" from Les Miserables.





	Bring Him Home

_God on high, hear my prayer. In my need, you have always been there._

Dean sat down next to the bed as he stared down at his brother…at his body.  If he let his mind have hope…it looked like his brother was just…sleeping.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

Dean felt his heart pound as tears filled his eyes.  He wished he could see his brother take in a breath, have his chest rise and fall.  Wish he would push the hair from his face so Dean could make a joke about needing to cut it.  But he couldn…He didn’t know what to do…so he thought, what would Sam do? 

 

Sam was always so smart.  What would Sam do?  So Dean held his brother’s hand, clasped it together between his own, and bowed his head.  “God…Heaven…whoever.  I don’t do this often, and I know I’ve done a lot of bad…”  His voice cracked as he tried to keep his composure.  “Please…just…bring him back. Bring him home…Please.” 

_He is young, he's afraid. Let him rest, heaven blessed, bring him home._

Dean looked up, as if an angel would be standing right there, and would just bring his brother back to life…but there wasn’t.  There was no such thing as angels and God, Dean decided.  If there was, his brother wouldn’t be gone.  If there was a God, then he wouldn’t have snatched away his mother, his father, and now his brother.  He had lost everyone…Dean was all alone.

 

He looked down to Sammy…Sammy…  He let out a choked sob.  He would never be able to call him ‘Sammy’ anymore, to hear Sam groan and say ‘it’s Sam’.  No more would he hear his brother bitch about his music. 

 

No…he pushed the memories away.  He was the older brother…he was supposed to protect him.  Sam is so young, too young.  He had hopes and dreams…he couldn’t lose him…not like this…  Dean was the bigger brother, it was his job to keep Sam safe.  How could he keep Sam safe?

_He's like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son._

Dean put his hand out and pushed some hair from his brother’s face.  “Shh…Sammy, it’s okay.”  He said softly as the tears ran down his face.  “You’re going to be okay…”  He felt his brother’s soft hair under his fingers.  Would this be the last time he could do this? 

 

He went to reach out, as if he could physically pull the moment away and reveal his living brother again.  Would he never hug him again?  Would he never see his brother smile again?

 

He couldn’t do this.  He couldn’t do this without Sam.  Sammy…his little brother.  The little brother he raised.  All those nights he played with him, and cooked him dinner…when Sam said his first words, Dean was there.  When Sam took his first steps, Dean was there.  When Sam first said, Dad…it was Dean he had said it to…and now, that little boy was just gone.  

_The summers die, one by one. How soon they fly, on and on. And I am old, and will be gone._

It shouldn’t be Sam.  He should be the one lying here, instead of his brother.  Dean sighed as he wiped the tears from his face.  He had to fix this.  He couldn’t…he couldn’t b-…he couldn’t burn his brother’s body.  He couldn’t lay him to rest…it was too hard…it hurt too much. 

 

Why did it have to be Sammy?  He was so kind, and smart, and great…why did it have to be Sam?

_Bring him peace. Bring him joy. He is young, he is only a boy._

Dean reached over and straightened out his brother’s shirt.  “Come on, bitch...gotta look presentable…”  He said.  He wanted so badly to hear that word ‘jerk’ muttered back.  He could almost hear it.  And if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that it was Sam that said it…but it wasn’t…

_You can take. You can give. Let him be. Let him live._

It was then that the thought hit him.  He could bring Sam back.  Little Sammy…  He looked down to his brother as the tears fell down his face and landed on his brother’s arm.  “I’m gonna make it alright…I’m gonna fix it, Sammy.  You hear me, baby brother?  It’s going to be alright.” 

_If I die, let me die. Let him live. Bring him home._

Dean stood up and leaned over, giving his brother a kiss on the head as he let out a sob.  “I’ll see you soon, baby brother.  I’ll see you soon, Sammy.”  He wiped his face as he quickly pulled what he needed from his duffle and wallet. 

 

Before he left, he cast one more glance back, seeing his brother laid out on the bed.  And in that moment he swore he would never see Sam like this again…he would never lose his little brother again…

 

And then he left, headed for the crossroads.


End file.
